B&T: Shizuka, Start Up!
by KR Accel Max
Summary: Shizuka Kitsunari is the head of his clan, as well as Shimizu Miharu's former childhood friend and crush. Support him as he goes through Fumizuki Academy! OC/Harem. Rated M for safety, Re-edited version of B&T: New Beginnings
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Okay, this is a reprint of my first story. As a reminder, this begins before canon and I WILL throw off several aspects of canon as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, no matter how much I wish I did**

Chapter 0: Prologue

It was a normal summer day, it seemed. The birds were chirping peacefully, the sun was shining brightly, and children were running around in the park, playing games. However, this was not the case for one Shizuka Kitsunari, age 6. Kitsunari, or Kit as he preferred, had dark brown hair and eyes that were colored differently from each other, but was not noticeable unless one focused on his eyes. Once again, young Kit's parents were busy with political affairs, leaving him alone without much friends. He sat, depressed, while on a bench and staring at the unmoving dirt on the ground.

Meanwhile, a yellow-eyed girl with bright, orange hair stopped playing with her friends long enough to spot Kit alone on the bench and walks up to him. "Ohayo, I saw over here alone and thought you might want to play with us." said the young girl

Kit, who snapped out of his reverie, replied to her calmly, "Gomen, I wasn't paying much attention, but sure, I'd like to play with you!" As Kit gets up from the bench, the girl goes ahead and beckons him over to the group of kids with her.

After playing with the orange-haired girl and her friends for a while, Kit is called over by his guardian, Kaito, and turns to leave, "Where are you going?" the orange-haired girl asked Kit.

"I have to go home now, but I had fun playing with you." replied Kit, who seemed a bit saddened at having to leave his new friends so soon.

The orange-haired girl nodded before asking, "I never asked what your name, though. My name is Shimizu Miharu, what's yours?"

"My name is Shizuka Kit, nice to meet you, Miharu." stated Kit when Kaito urges Daiki to hurry, "Gomen, I have to go, see you later, Miharu!"

"Bye, Kit! See you again soon!" shouted Miharu to the retreating forms of Kit and Kaito. Miharu had no idea how much Kit would affect her life from that point onwards.

-Timeskip (4 years later)-

The day was peaceful once again, everything was calm until everyone heard a shout of "SHIZUKA!", in the background of the park. The cause of the shout was, of course, Shizuka Kitsunari, the self-proclaimed master of pranks. Kit had just pranked Nishimura Soichi, also known as Ironman to students of Fumizuki Academy, and became Kit's legal guardian when his parents were away after Kaito had died from a heart attack 2 years ago. Nishimura had also become one of Kit's regular targets for pranks.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're covered in mud. You opened the door, remember?" said Kit. Kit now had a dark brown mop of hair and noticeable heterochromatic eyes, his left eye being jade green, while his right eye was sapphire blue in color. The biggest change, though, was the faint appearance of three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks (1). "If you'd excuse me, I'm off to find Miharu. Ja ne!" And with that, Kit ran off to the main area of the park, leaving behind a fuming Nishimura.

"Kit, Kit, where are you, Kit?" Was the question voiced by one Shimizu Miharu. Ever since their first meeting 4 years ago, Kit and Miharu became close friends and were often seen in the company of each other. Miharu, despite not knowing it or simply acknowledging it, had gained a major crush on Kit and was emotionally attached to him as well, often doing several activities to just be near him., and this didn't go unnoticed by her father. Currently, she was in hot water, so to speak, as her father was apparently mad after seeing Miharu with Kit, so her father told her to not speak to Kit again, which she is currently ignoring.

Soon enough, Kit shows up after having pranked Nishimura, though a bit out of breath from running from Nishimura. "Hey, Miharu. How are you today?"

At hearing Kit's voice, the orange-haired girl perks up immediately and moves to hug him. "I'm great, Kit! I'm so glad to see you again! I finally managed to sneak out of the house to see you!" chirped Miharu.

After being released from the hug, Kit wonders why Miharu's dad doesn't like Miharu being with him. _'I don't think I'm a bad person be around and we have lots of fun, so why does Miharu's father not like us being together?' _thought Kit, but he pushes those thoughts aside for now in favor of playing with Miharu.

Meanwhile, behind a nearby tree to where the two companions were talking and playing, a stalker, I mean, Miharu's father was seething in jealous rage. _'How dare that gaki be so close to Miharu-chan! I will find a way to keep them apart and then Miharu-chan will be all mine again!' _The man continued plotting a way to break up the two friends while they continued to play together, blissfully unaware of the intentions of an overprotective father.

Later in the day, however, Nishimura, who changed clothes after taking a shower, came over to the young duo with an expression that radiated pure sadness. Once next to Kit, and moving him away from Miharu, Nishimura spoke, "Kit, gomenasai, but I just received horrible news."

"Nishimura-san," Kit began, "just tell me what it is. Don't sugarcoat it or anything."

After taking a deep breath, Nishimura began, "I am truly sorry, Shizuka, but it appears your parents have passed away after a car accident this morning."

Upon hearing this, Kit's head lowers, his bangs overshadowing his eyes and tears beginning to cascade down his face. Despite not seeing his parents much, Kit still cared deeply for them, as his parents always spent every day they could with him. This also meant that Kit was now effectively the head of the Shizuka clan, as he was now the last living member of his clan. Kit, without thinking, takes off towards his house, his sadness clouding any forms of judgment and comprehension.

"Nishimura-san, why did Kit run away?" asked Miharu, concerned for her long-time friend and crush.

Nishimura sighed before answering her, "Gomen, but it's not my place to say. You would have to ask him yourself, but leave him alone for now. I think he needs time to himself right now."

Miharu nodded before getting ready to go back home. "Nishimura-san, please tell Kit I'll see him soon?"

"Hai, I will let him know that. Good bye, Shimizu" replied Nishimura.

"Arigato, good bye, Nishimura-san" And then Miharu leaves for home, unaware of her hidden father having recorded parts of her talk with Kit on a recorder and changing what was said into something that could make Miharu hate Kit.

The next day, Kit wakes up in his room and reads a note on his desk left there by Nishimura. The note read, _'Hello, young one. My name is Karakashi Vern and I am an associate of your parents. I asked Soichi-san to deliver this message to you as soon as possible. I am somewhat of an explorer and am currently traveling the world. I was interested in taking you with me soon to travel around. If you want to join me, I should be arriving in Tokyo on 9__th__ of June and will be there for 2 days. Ask Soichi-san to take you to the airport if you are interested. I hope to speak with you soon, Kit-san. From, Karakashi Vern.' _

"I could take up Karakashi-san's offer, but I don't want to leave Miharu though." thought Kit out loud. "Also, the 9th is tomorrow, so I have some time to think."

Meanwhile, at the Shimizu residence, Miharu is eating her breakfast when her father suddenly speaks up, "Miharu-chan, I don't think you should be around that Kit-gaki anymore. I heard him say many bad things about you."

Miharu stops eating for a moment and looks at her father strangely before speaking, "Why would Kit say bad things about me? I'm his best friend and he's my best friend, so why would say something bad about me?"

Miharu's father inwardly cursed at the amount of trust Miharu had for the young Shizuka and spoke once again, "Well, I heard him saying these things myself," Miharu's father pulls out the recorder, "and here is the proof of my words."

Miharu's father places the recorder on the table and plays the modified audio file on it, not that Miharu knew this. _'Miharu is such a baka sometimes. I don't know why I even hang out with her now. She's so annoying and doesn't know when to leave me alone. Can't she just take a hint and go away?'_ said the voice of Kit on the recorder, although someone trained could easily detect the completely different tones and pitch changes in parts of the recording, proving it to be altered.

After the recording ends, Miharu begins to cry, thinking that her closest friend wanted nothing to do with her. Her father comforts her, while inwardly smirking. _'My plan worked! I'm sorry, Miharu-chan, but I will not let you be taken away from me by some snot-nosed gaki. Now, I'm the only man in Miharu-chan's life again!' _thought the possessive father, unaware that his actions would change a major part of Miharu's future.

Later that day, Kit goes to the park to meet up with Miharu, only to find that she isn't there. _'Hmm, where's Miharu? We were going to meet here, right?' _wondered the jade and sapphire eyed kid. However, Kit was kind of glad Miharu wasn't around. Even though he seemed okay at the moment, Kit was an expert at hiding what he truly felt about a certain subject, when he wanted to. To keep others from worrying so much, not that it helped much in the case of Nishimura, he acted like his usual, carefree self, despite feeling like his life went straight down the gutter.

Kit spots Miharu at the swing by herself and goes over to. "Hey, Miharu! Why are you over here by yourself?" asked Daiki, not knowing what the girl's father had put into place to tear them apart.

Miharu looks up, her face bringing a new definition to sadness and despair. Dried tears marred her face while her eyes had lost their luster and had become dull. "Why would you care? I'm just annoying and a baka to you, right?" said Miharu in a small voice that radiated sadness and gave off the feeling of having lost hope for something.

Kit, needless to say, was shocked at what Miharu said and how she said it. "Miharu, why would I say that about you? You're my closest friend, I would never say something like that!" said the worried Kit, who inwardly wondered who told her such a blatant lie, although he had a good idea about who.

Miharu's emotions flared into a mix of sadness and anger upon hearing Kit's words. "I can't believe you would deny that you said those things! My tou-san showed me the recording he had of you saying them!" Tears began to drop from Miharu's eyes once more and she turns her head before continuing, "I hate you, Kitsunari! I never want to ever see you again!" With that, Miharu runs home, leaving behind Kit, who, for the second time that week, broke down into tears and gained overwhelming feelings of true despair and anguish.

3 days later, Kit and Nishimura are headed to the airport to meet up with one Karakashi Vern. "Kit, are you sure about this? You won't be back here until you're 15, you know?" asked Nishimura to Daiki, who simply nods his head. Nishimura sighed, as this was the case for 3 days. Ever since Miharu said she hated him, Kit refused to leave his room, talk, and eat. He had been mute for most of the 3 days, only speaking to say a quick "Arigato" before becoming mute again. Kit also gave Nishimura the note, indirectly saying he wanted to go with Vern for 5 years, returning for beginning of the freshman year at Fumizuki Academy.

Soon, the two come across a young man who looks to be in his mid-twenties holding a briefcase. The man had short, silver hair and red eyes that seemingly looked into your soul. He wore a black suit with silver streaks all across the jacket and vest and also had a matching tie on as well. The man turned to face them and smiled at Kit. "Ah, you must be Kit, Shizuka-dono's son. I'm Karakashi Vern, pleasure to meet you." said the man, now identified as Vern, who then turns to Nishimura and asks, "What happened to Kit-kun? He seems extremely saddened?"

Nishimura sighed before responding, "He never told me, but I think it has something to do with his friend, Miharu."

Vern nodded his head in understanding before picking up his briefcase and moving towards the terminal. "Time to go, Kit-kun. We wouldn't want to miss our flight, right?"

Nishimura taps Kit on the shoulder before he turns to leave. "Kit, take care of yourself and make sure to come back with some new knowledge. I look forward to seeing what you learned."

"Hai, Soichi-san. I'll see you again." said Kit in a slightly less depressed tone before leaving with Vern to travel the world.

Two days after Kit's departure from Japan, Miharu tries to find him, only for her to learn he left Japan. She returns home, where her father was being possessive once again. "I've had enough of this!" yelled Miharu, "Kit left without telling me and you won't leave me alone! I've had it with men, they're nothing but pigs!" After this declaration, Miharu went into her room and entered a long sleep, her newly found hatred of men leading to a great attraction to women.

**And cut! Just tweaked the original script and voila! Anyway, like the original, this is a harem fic, but I'm gonna change up a bit. First, Kit's avatar will be based of an existing Kamen Rider, so go ahead and guess which Rider. One guess per person. The first person who gets it right will receive an internet cookie (and the right to make their own version of this story), so start guessing by sending me a PM! Next, Kit will have a unique ability involving his avatar. It'll be clear sometime during the ST War with Class D. Lastly, I will constantly make references to other media, so Kit may occasionally break the fourth wall. Now, that's done and I need to go play some more Halo 4. Remember to review! Accel out.**

(1): Inspired by Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I knew Tobi was Obito, I just knew it!


	2. Chapter 1: Freshman Year

**Okay, it's time for the next chapter of Baka and Test: New Beginnings! Quick recap: Last chapter showed Kit's connection to Miharu and her father successfully breaks them up, but it backfires in Miharu liking females now. And Kit goes on a 5 year trip with Vern to return for his freshman year at Fumizuki. Now, it's time for Kit's return!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test, only the plot and OCs**

Chapter 1: Freshman Year! The Return of Shizuka Kitsunari!

It was a bright Monday morning and slightly noisy at the local airport. The airport was bustling with activity, but two figures stood out the most. One looked to be around his late-20s with slick silver hair and crimson red eyes and wore a black suit with multiple silver streaks across the jacket. The other figure looked around 15-16 and had different colored eyes, his left was a brilliant jade green and his right a bright sapphire blue. He also had dark brown hair, his bangs held up by a hitai-ate with the kanji for "wind" inscribed on it and three marks on each cheek that resembled whiskers. He wore a white shirt under an open dark green jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Ah, it feels good to be back home! Wonder how Nishimura's doing?" said the younger figure

"No doubt living up to his nickname, Ironman. We are headed to Fumizuki in a few, so you can ask him yourself, Kit-kun." replied the older one

The younger figure, now identified as Kit, adjusted his hitai-ate and sighed a bit before speaking, "Yeah, but I still have a few doubts about going, Vern."

Vern understood Kit's doubts, as they had to do with a certain orange-haired girl. _'I can only hope you can patch things up with her, Kit. They say time heals most wounds, but it seems time doesn't work for you, my friend.'_

Vern was brought out of his thoughts by Kit's voice, "Okay, let's head to the academy. Don't want to be late for the first class of the year, right?"

"Yes, it's time to go." replied Vern with a smile. _'At least it doesn't keep him down for too long' _Vern thought as he and Kit headed to Fumizuki, an action that would change the lives of many people.

-Scene Change-

Fumizuki Academy, a prestigious school where academics are taken to the new level through the Summoner Test System, which allows students to battle each other with beings called Avatars. Avatars are a digital representation of the summoner and their score is determined by the last test score in the subject chosen. As the class started, Nishimura Soichi, nicknamed "Ironman" for his strictness, called for all attention. "Okay, we have two transfer students coming in today, so don't interrupt them when they are talking."

With that, two people, a boy and a girl, walked into the classroom. The girl had emerald eyes and magenta hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow. She wore the standard Academy uniform for girls. The boy had heterochromatic eyes, one jade green and the other sapphire blue. He had dark brown hair and wore what seemed like a headband with the kanji for "wind" on it and three notable whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore the standard Academy uniform for boys, but the blazer was not buttoned up. The boy was the first to speak, "Starting up the silent spirit, he who bears unmatched cunning, Shizuka Kitsunari!" the boy finished, pointing at the class (1).

The entire class was, needless to say, shocked. It was due to both the son of the late politicians Shizuka Ryuji and Miko had suddenly appeared after disappearing for 5 years and his slightly arrogant introduction, but mostly the introduction. The girl, however, struggles with saying her name, so Kit speaks to her in a foreign language and she speaks back. Kit then turns back to the class before speaking, "She says her name is Shimada Minami. She was raised in Germany, so she has a hard time speaking Japanese or writing and understanding kanji."

The class was still too shocked to speak, so Nishimura became the first to talk again, "Kit, looks like you learned quite a few things ever since you left with Vern, huh?" Nishimura chuckled.

"Of course! I had to learn English, French, and German during our trips. I even learned Greek and Latin for some of Vern's expeditions in ancient Greek ruins and the like." replied Kit, who had a certain light in his eyes when mentioning the ruins.

Nishimura shook his head, then motioned for Kit and Minami to sit in the back seats together, as Kit could help Minami learn the language more if they were together. As the class settled down, Nishimura began teaching Classical Literature. The reactions were varied: Kit was helping Minami understand the kanji, Minami was learning how to understand the kanji while staring at Kit with an unnoticeable blush, a brown haired boy started playing a video game, a blue haired boy was checking his camera, and a red haired boy wasn't really paying attention.

After a few minutes, Nishimura stops and looks around the room, noticing the brown haired boy and the miniscule sounds of clicking and pressing buttons, "Yoshii, mind telling us the game you're playing?" questioned Nishimura.

"Oh, it's a new game that just..." As Yoshii's mind began to process the fact that he just told Ironman about his game, Nishimura comes up to his deck and swipes the handheld console from Yoshii's hands. "Hey! That was mine!" Yoshii complained.

Nishimura scoffed, "You'll get this back when we're done with your after-school detention with me today, Yoshii."

The class, with the exception of Minami and Kit, began to snicker. Minami was lost as to what was going on due to her low understanding of Japanese and having been focused on Kit. Kit, on the other hand, settled for looking on in amusement, _'Same old Nishimura. Still the world's natural Ironman.' _thought Kit as he returned to teaching Minami "the way of kanji".

-(Timeskip: End of freshman year)-

After having survived his first day, Kit later became close friends with Minami, who gained a crush on him later on, and several others, including Yoshii Akihisa, the new Probationary Student, Sakamoto Yuuji, a former prodigy, Kinoshita Hideyoshi, who is a boy, despite his oddly feminine looks, Tsuchiya Kouta, or Muttsurini the pervert, and Himeji Mizuki, who is extremely bright, but a horrible cook. He also talked with Hideyoshi's sister, Yuuko, and Mikami Yoshiko, another of Kit's childhood friends, on occasion, although Yuuko often looked down on him. However, one person's absence ate away at the Shizuka clan head for the majority of the year.

Currently, Kit was in the last class of the year, but his thoughts weren't on the teacher talking, but about a certain orangette, "_I still can't believe I haven't seen Miharu and it's been a year already!" _thought Kit with slight self-anger, _"I just wanted to at least hear her voice, but I can't find her anywhere…"_ Unknown to Kit, Miharu definitely didn't want to talk to him after the events 5 years ago, so she avoided him at all costs and stayed completely out of sight after hearing he was back.

During Kit's brooding moment, the final bell rang and Minami got ready to snap her friend/crush out of his reverie when the door slammed open, revealing a new, but familiar face. At the door stood a girl with orange hair styled in curls on the sides of her head held up by black ribbons. She also had bright yellow eyes and wore the standard Academy uniform for girls, minus the blazer. She was the cause of Kit's current distress and Minami's admirer (read: stalker), Shimizu Miharu. Kit, however, was still too busy doing a good imitation of a certain duck-butt head (2) to notice her entrance.

Like Kit, Miharu didn't forget what happened and on occasion, felt herself cry over the pain it caused, despite not _knowingly_ holding any more feelings towards Kit. She, despite all that happened, still had a part of her that harbored deep feelings for the young Shizuka. However, these feelings are constantly beaten down with a hammer and suppressed, thus keeping her somewhat unaware.

As Miharu looked around, she noticed that her Onee-sama, or the stalkee, was too close to an unfocused Kit and leapt into action…

(Kit's POV)

As I was focusing on why I haven't even come close to seeing Miharu, I paid no attention to who opened the door. Turns out to be the dumbest thing I've ever done. I turn towards the door, hearing a shout or something, only to receive a dropkick from hell. I know that it wasn't Minami since it would be a German Suplex from hell instead of a kick. So, after I got up from being reacquainted with the floor, I saw my attacker, which just so happened to be Miharu, who really turned out well.

"Stay away from Onee-sama, you pig!" I heard Miharu shout at me, but who was she referring to?

"Who are you talking about anyway, Miharu?" I asked her, confused and slightly saddened as I began to remember part of the argument before my trip. As soon as I finished that statement, Miharu glomped Minami, much to her embarrassment and my secret enjoyment, though I'd never admit it aloud.

"Onee-sama is mine, so stay away!" Miharu yelled, "She doesn't need some backstabbing idiot to be around her!" Ouch. That really hurt and I still don't know when I even said something like 'I hate you' about Miharu back then.

Feeling oddly subdued, I got up and grabbed my bag. "Right," I said in a low, quiet voice, "I'll see you guys later." Ignoring the pleas of help from Minami and the taunts from Miharu, I left the school and went home in a semi-depressed state due to my first meeting with Miharu in years turning out horrible.

As I walked down the familiar road, I stopped by the park where me and Miharu played together for years. Walking towards the swing, a string of memories flashed into my sight and I soon began to feel tears flowing down my cheeks. As I sat down on the swing and searched through memory after memory for a conclusion as to what went wrong, I managed to come up with one word to summarize my life so far.

"Troublesome." (3)

**First official chapter done! But it took a bit of rewriting and not to mention that I lost my original file this morning! Anyway, review and remember to send guesses of Kit's avatar! Next Time: A New Year! Class F vs. Class E!**

(1). Intro, KR Kabuto-style! Starting up refers to "nari" or origin in Kitsunari. Silent spirit refers to Shizuka, which means quiet or silent, and my weird interest in souls (Too much SCV), and unmatched cunning references the kitsune, where part of Kit's given name, Kitsunari, came from.

(2) You get three guesses as to who this is, and the first two don't count.

(3) Who says this line almost every time he's on screen? Hint: He's known to be lazy and is affiliated with deer.


End file.
